tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Playing Robotoppossum
Log Title: Playing Robotoppossum Characters: Hubcap, Scourge, Singe, Sweep Sunder Location: Decepticon Headquarters - Polyhex Date: December 02, 2012 Players: Ralenger (Hubcap), ShebaKoby (Scourge, Singe, Sunder) TP: Dweller TP Summary: Hubcap attempts an escape. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Dweller TP As logged by Slartibartfast - Sunday, December 02, 2012, 12:10 AM Decepticon Headquarters - Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron :Darkmount is a fortress on Cybertron, the capital of Decepticon-controlled Polyhex. For a period of time during the Great War it was the seat of power for Lord Straxus, who fed dissenters to the smelting pool, a cauldron of magma which sat menacingly in Darkmount's shadow. The smelting pool empties through ducts into a canyon which Darkmount overlooks. Darkmount is currently controlled by Cyclonus. Hubcap waits patiently, if somewhat uncomfortably, until the seeker leaves and he's almost alone. Then he strikes swiftly, jamming his claws into the Sweep, to drain his energon. Singe grins wide and gasps, though in pleasure not pain. "Yes, yes, YES!" he says, and the Sweeps turn their attention to him and the Autobot. "Good thing we told Singe to keep an eye on you," Sunder says, "Playing robotoppossum, were we?" Hubcap climbs to his feet, leaving Singe writhing on the floor. "Yes, well, you lot are disobeying orders. Cyclonus' /and/ Starscream's. Last person who did that is /still/ locked up." Scourge sends some Sweeps out to go defend Cybertron while he and Singe remain behind to make sure he doesn't get loose. Hubcap grins brightly. "I have a complaint to register!" "Do you, now?" Scourge murmurs dryly. Hubcap nods sagely. "Indeed, I wasn't searched when I came in." A smirk forms on Scourge's bearded face. "Oh? Do you wish to be?" Hubcap darts suddenly, whipping off his towel (don't ask) and throwing it in Scourge's face as he makes a break for it. Scourge grabs the towel off his face and whips it, trying to knock Hubcap down with it! Meanwhile Singe lashes out with claws to prevent Hubcap's escape! >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hubcap. << Hubcap rolls with the clawlash, biting back an outcry against the pain as the claws dig furrows in his undercarriage. Seizing the towel as he climbs to his feet, he makes for the nearest window. Singe makes a grab for the towel! "My precioussss!" >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Hubcap. << Hubcap manages to dive through the window, ahead of the pursuing Decepticons. Wait, what floor was this again? Both Sweeps stare down at the falling Hubcap briefly before diving after him! Scourge watches as Singe makes one last grasp for Hubcap's towel! They get stuck in the window, so can't really follow so well. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hubcap. << Hubcap is caught up sharply as his towel is seized. Setting his feet firmly against the side of the building, he yanks firmly on the towel, hoping to make the 'Con lose grip. >> Hubcap succeeds with his generic combat roll on Scourge. << Singe tries holding on but the towel comes loose as it is torn by his talons! He tries to grab more of it before it rips in half! >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hubcap. << Too big to fit through the window (well not the both of them anyway), the Sweeps cannot pursue. Singe clutches his shred of towel! Hubcap updates his list. "Arrested by Decepticons, Shot by Starscream, initiated city-wide assault, jumped out 8th floor window."